


And You'd Sacrifice It All For Them

by Starculler



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Season 4 Episode 6, Self-Sacrifice, at least not entirely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starculler/pseuds/Starculler
Summary: There isn't time and someone has to dosomething.For the good of the universe, no matter the cost.





	And You'd Sacrifice It All For Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so i actually wrote this not long after Season 4 came out in 2017 (October-ish?), but am bringing it over here because I'm deleting the blog it was on. 
> 
> Anyway, it doesn't totally adhere to what happened in that part of the episode but I was stuck in my feelings enough to write the little blurb.

Keith inhales a short, shuddering breath as the ship draws close. He grips the controls tighter as he exhales, the ominous purple glow of the galra vessel nearly blinding. He lets his eyes slide shut on the next inhale, slow and not quite steady through his nose. 

_For the universe._

He keeps his ship as steady as he can, his goal an unwavering image branded on the backs of his eyelids. His chest feels tight as he exhales once more. The ship’s interior drains of heat, the roar of its engine near-deafening in his ears.

_For the mission._

He hears Matt’s objections in his ears. Screwing his eyes shut tighter, he breathes out through his mouth, breath whistling as it rushes out through clenched teeth. It’s too tempting to turn back.

_For Voltron._

He clicks off the comms on his ship. The silence is unnerving. Unsettling. His stomach flutters and flips and he has to force himself to sit back in the pilot’s chair. Rolling his shoulders, he tries to release the tension in his body. 

_For his family._

He opens his eyes and catches the glimmer of the shield as a stray shot glances off it. There are only seconds left before collision and, oddly enough, he feels almost relaxed. His grip on the controls slips as he breathes in and out one last time. He closes his eyes again and pictures the ragtag group he calls his home.


End file.
